Fire Emblem - O despertar A Saga de um desconhecido
by Arquimago
Summary: Essa é a história do grande estrategista de guerra de Ylisse, pelos olhos de seu príncipe, e agora rei, Chrom.
1. Chapter 1

Ele era um jovem de cabelos escuros e olhos misteriosos, deitado em plena relva, por algum motivo o destino quis que eu o conhecesse assim.

Meu nome é Chrom, príncipe de _Ylisse_, estava patrulhando naquele dia com minha irmã e meu cavaleiro de confiança, Fredéric.

Sem mais delongas vamos a história:

Como príncipe tenho obrigações a tratar e uma delas é manter as fronteiras do meu reino em segurança (e sim isso inclui ficar a par de qualquer rosto novo nas redondezas).

No meio de nossa caminhada encontramos ele deitado, vestindo roupas garbosas, militares...eu fiquei curioso, mas Fréderic insistiu para que o deixássemos lá, infelizmente ou felizmente, minha irmãzinha não conseguiu conter a curiosidade e acabou acordando o ilustre desconhecido.

_ Chrom! Chrom! Ele é bonitinho!

_ Ora Lissa! Você ainda nem o conhece e nem viu direito!

_Ah vi sim! E eu não vou deixar ele jogado por aqui não!

*Fréderic entra no meio do assunto*

_Meu senhor, eu já disse que não é seguro dar esse tipo de oportunidade para estranhos.

Eis então que ele abre os olhos e se levanta, passando as mãos na cabeça.

*Chrom aponta a lendária espada _Falchion_ para o pescoço do desconhecido*

(Chrom)_Ei você! Faça Alto! Quem é você! De onde Vem? E o que quer aqui?

(Desconhecido) _Ei, uma pergunta de cada vez, pode ser?

*Lissa ri*

(Desconhecido)_Pra falar a verdade eu não lembro do meu nome...eu ...eu não sei quem eu sou!

(Desconhecido)_ Isso é ...horrível...

(Chrom)_Pelas suas vestes há de ser ao menos algum fidalgo! Não se lembra de como veio parar aqui?

(Desconhecido)_ Eu não faço a mínima idéia.

*Fréderic entra no meio do assunto*

*barulho de palmas*

(Fréderic) _Muito bom! Me comoveu! Eu não sabia que aqui em _Ylisse_ tínhamos tantos atores bons assim!

*Lissa se irrita*

(Lissa) _Fréderic! Tenha modos!

(Fréderic)_ Meu senhor, eu vou ter que insistir para que você deixe-o por aqui? É claro que ele está faltando com a verdade!

(Desconhecido) _Não, não estou!

(Chrom) _E que ameaça ele representa para nós Fréderic, nem armas ele tem!

(Lissa) _ Isso maninho! Grita no meio do mato que estamos com poucas armas!

*No mesmo instante, seres putrefatos se levantam da terra e vão em direção de Chrom*

(Desconhecido)_ MAS QUE P**** É ESSA?

(Lissa)_ Ultimamente eles tem ido ao encontro do meu irmão, não temos tempo para conversar, corra para trás! Nós vamos cuidar deles enquanto estão em pouco número!

(Desconhecido)_ Na verdade eu quero lutar também...

*Desconhecido tira um livro de seu alforge*

(Chrom) _V-você conhece mágica?!

(Fréderic)_ Você é mago garoto!?

(Desconhecido)_ Não sei...

(Lissa) _Consegue lançar feitiços?

(Desconhecido)_ Eu acho que sim...

(Fréderic)_ VOCÊ ACHA? ORA SEU! VÁ PRA TRÁS!

(Crhom)_ Não temos mais tempo agora !

*O som das espada de Chrom saindo de sua bainha ecoa pela colina*

*Chrom acerta em cheio o morto vivo no seu peito e acaba sendo levemente ferido por outro em sua direção*

*Lissa empunha o cetro e por meio de um feitiço trata as cicatrizes de Chrom instanâneamente*

*Fréderic lança um machado de mão, sem nem mesmo montar do cavalo e acerta outros 2 inimigos na cabeça de uma vez só*

*Fréderic olha em direção ao Chrom, comemorando*

*Sorrateiramente mais um grupo de 3 mortos vivos cercam Fréderic e começam a assustar o seu cavalo*

(Lissa) _Fréderic!

(Desconhecido)_Aqui vai! (Sussurra palavras de um idioma desconhecido). Dois raios massivos se manifestam no céu e atingem em cheio, por duas vezes o grupo de mortos vivos.

(Fréderic)_ Ai! *Gritando igual a uma mocinha*.

*Lissa e Chrom começam a ter um ataque de risos*

(Fréderic)_ P-precisava ser RAIOS!? SEU SELVAGEM!

(Lissa)_ Oras, você o grande cavaleiro braço direito da _Exaltada de Ylisse_ está com medo de uns raios conjurados por um maguinho?

(Chrom)_ Maguinho não Lissa, magos conjuram elementos básicos como fogo, água e correntes de vento...ele deve ser um ...um arquimago!

(Lissa)_Que seja! Aliás Agora já sei do que vou te chamar!

(LIssa)_ Venha Arquimago! Tenho certeza de que você pode ser muito mais útil pra gente do que esses cavaleiros metidos a besta que gritam com qualquer faísquinha!

*Lissa dá a mão para o Arquimago*

*Os Dois começam a andar juntos, durante o caminho de volta para a cidade do castelo, enquanto Chrom acompanha a pé Fréderic que está montado e parecem passar a tarde toda conversando sobre qual poderá ser a origem do "Arquimago".*


	2. Chapter 2

(Lissa): _ Meus pés estão me matando! Tem horas que estamos caminhando aqui no mato e não paramos nem pra beber água ou aproveitar o frescor dos rios!

(Fréderic):_Lissa, caminhar é bom e vai fazer bem para as suas pernas, você ainda é jovem e precisa melhorar esse físico se quiser algum dia empunhar um machado como eu.²

**_(² Lissa é uma Abadessa e normalmente, nas forças militares de ylisse, quando uma abadessa fica tempo o suficiente em campo recebe um treinamento superior e é promovida a Sacerdotisa de guerra. Embora na maioria das vezes esse tipo de promoção fosse raro e ocorresse especificamente nas famílias reais ou em conventos distantes de ylisse, que eram a autoridade máxima de pequenos condados, pois a nobreza de Ylisse não tinha condes ou outros títulos nobiliárquicos diferentes de cavaleiro e grão cavaleiro.)_**

(Lissa): _Olha quem está falando! Montado aí nesse cavalo tudo é mais fácil! Fréderic nós vamos parar na próxima vila que encontrarmos no caminho para que eu possa no mínimo descansar meus pés! Entendeu?

(Chrom)_Lissa você precisa se acostumar a ter menos conforto, você está muito mimada! Queremos chegar no palácio amanhã será que você entende?

(Lissa):_Eu não sou mimada! E se reclamar eu não vou mais curar suas feridas nem que me implore ajoelhado e agonizando de morte! Entendeu?

(Lissa): _Eu mimada!? Arquimago eu pareço MIMADA?! *Lissa se impõe com voz alta e fina*

(Arquimago): _N-não...eu ...eu sinceramente não te acho mimada...

(Lissa): _ Vocês dois aí escutaram?!

*Chrom e Fréderic riem no fundo*

(Arquimago):_ Lissa se você quiser mesmo passar em uma vila, parece que tem uma ali na frente...

(Lissa):_ É mesmo! Nossa...você tem uma visão boa! *lissa sorri*.

*Decidiram então mudar o curso para a vila que estava logo a noroeste dali, pois chrom estava começando a ficar com fome, embora tivesse vergonha de admitir*.

(Aldeão)_ Socorro! Socorro ! *Correndo em direção ao grupo*

(Fréderic):_ O que foi ? Viu o capeta lá por acaso? !

(Aldeão): _ Pior! Um grupo de pilhadores está roubando, matando e destruindo tudo na nossa vila!

(Fréderic):_ Matar, roubar e destruir? Não deixa de ser o capeta pra mim... tudo bem, vamos ajudar esse bom homem chrom!

(Lissa):_ Mas nós já estávamos indo pra lá mes...(*Fréderic tampa a boca da Lissa com a mão).

(Fréderic):_ Como eu ia dizendo, vamos em frente, pois como representantes da família real temos obrigações a cumprir!

*Aceleram o passo para chegar na vila*

(Chrom):_ Nossa! Estão queimando tudo por aqui!

(LIssa):_ EU espero que tenha sobrado alguma comida pra depois que a gente arrumar essa bagunça toda! ...

(Pilhador):_ Ora ora...o que temos aqui? Os dois fedelhos reais de uma vez só?! Ô BANDÃO! ESTAMOS COM SORTE! É HOJE QUE A GENTE FICA RICO! QUERO TODOS AQUI AGORA!

*um dos pilhadores toca uma pequena corneta e em questão de minutos o grupo pequeno de chrom se vê cercado por cerca de 15 homens*

(Fréderic): _Talvez seja a hora de correr meu senhor!

*Chrom olha ao redor, e percebem que existem mais pilhadores recolhendo o ouro e queimando coisas ao redor...alguns até abusando das mulheres da vila*

*Chrom olha pra lissa*

(Chrom): _Não Fréderic, nós não vamos correr!

*Arquimago ataca 3 inimigos de uma vez só usando raios num ponto distante*

(Chrom): _Como você sabia que eles iriam ser atingidos mesmo nessa distância?

(Arquimago):_ Eu não sei, eu posso ver as coisas...

(Fréderic):_ Ei! Agora eu reconheço essa insígnea no seu ombro! Você é um estrategista!

(Lissa):_QUE ÓTIMO, POR QUE A GENTE PODIA USAR UMA BOA ESTRATÉGIA AGORA! *aponta para um grupo de 5 homens vindo em sua direção*.

*Arquimago aponta para fréderic ir para a esquerda e pede para que chrom o siga*

*Mais três raios se materializam e atingem 2 dos 5 homens que caem no chão na hora*

*Os outros 3 estão atordoados com a intensidade da luz* (era a noite e vale lembrar que ver um raio de perto deve ser uma experiência no mínimo chocante!).

(Arquimago)_ Chrom! Agora! Ataque o da direita!

*Chrom consegue acertar em cheio o pescoço do pilhador da esquerda que cai decapitado na mesma hora*.

(Arquimago)_ Fréderic! Use o machado de mão!

*Fréderic prontamente usa o machado de mão e acerta em cheio os outros 2 homens*

(Pilhador!)_ É CADA UM POR SI! SALVEM SUAS VIDAS ! UM FEITICEIRO!

*Todos pilhadores correm em debandada*

(Lissa): _ISSO! CORRAM MESMO! SEUS COVARDES!

(Chrom): _ E pra minha surpresa, você é um estrategista dos bons!

(Aldeão):_ Obrigado príncipe, graças a vocês, temos casas o suficiente pra ficar enquanto reformamos as que foram queimadas pelos pilhadores. Nós vamos comemorar essa vitória de hoje. Vocês querem nos acompanhar? Ainda temos carne, milho e batatas o suficiente para refeições fartas até o fim do ano!

(Lissa)_ Isso é ótimo! Eu vou querer minhas batatas fritas e o milho cozido...e tem carne de que? Tem ave? Eu gosto de aves? E pra beber eu vou...

*Fréderic interrompe Lisa*

(Fréderic)_Você não vai nada, temos que ir atrás dos outros pilhadores, ainda mais agora que estão mais perto das cidades próximas do palácio...eu já peguei algumas batatas...e milho o suficiente pra que possamos comer enquanto acamparmos hoje, depois que andarmos um pouco é claro!

(Lisa)_M-mas...Chrom! Você vai concordar com isso?

(Chrom):_Lissa eu tenho que concordar, também estou preocupado, quero saber quem mandou esses pilhadores pras nossas fronteiras ou no mínimo, de onde estão vindo...vamos, temos que apressar o passo.

*Ao se despedir dos aldeões, nosso grupo de heróis segue em frente com uma Lissa chateada, reclamando pelo caminho...provavelmente passarão as poucas horas que tardam para que a noite se dê por completo, caminhando apressadamente para não perder o grupo de pilhadores de vista*

_*Uma noite fria cai, uma lua cheia ilumina graciosamente o caminho, (o arquimago, misteriosamente fica em silêncio, parece ter encontrado alguma coisa interessante em um de seus livros, seus grimórios...possivelmente a única lembrança que ainda possuía sobre seu passado nebuloso*._

**-Continua no cap. 3-**


End file.
